Pie Hands!
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' Fate and Dalius arrive as the thief is running past. The team gives chase except for Wendy who stays behind to look after Tess who had been knocked down by the fleeing thief. Dain uses his logstrider ability on himself and Dalius before transforming into a Dire Wolf to give chase. Trying to find some sort of a shortcut, Fate umps through a window to run through a house, landing his hand into a blackberry pie that was in the windowsill. A Half-Orc woman yells at him as he runs through. Rocko catches up to the man, but he throws some powder in Rockos face and climbs up onto the roof of one of the nearby buildings to try and get away. Seeing this, Dain shifts from a wolf into a giant spider and climbs up after him. He tries to shoot a web at the thief to stop him, but misses. Meanwhile Fate is running through another building, this one a daycare. His only available exit is a closed window which he leaps through, leaving behind crying babies. A crowd starts to gather around him and he shouts out "Where is the stranger that knocked over a casual acquaintance of mine?!" As more people swarm him to see whats going on he tells them to "Tend to the babies." but they try to hold him. Back in the alleyway where the man climbed onto the roof, Dalius casts sleep where he thinks the man may be, but instead he hears a thump from inside the building and someone screams. He apparently accidentally put an occupant to sleep. Dain is able to cut in front of the man, and realizes that he has no smell, much like the boy he and Wendy met while looking for clues leading to Lady Vestra .. At this point the thief and Dain are in Fates line of sight. To distract the swarm of people around him, he yells out that the babies are escaping and in the moment of confusion he runs towards the two. Fate uses a spell to cause the thief to fall to the ground laughing uncontrollably. This allows the rest of the group to catch up and they all tie up the man to restrain him. The group recovers a blank ledger with a lock and clasp on it. After a few moments the man regains his composure and says to us "What nice skin you all have...", before noticing that the group are Vanquishers in training from the Academy. Upon realizing this, the thief says "Tell that bitch headmistress that Jin sends his regards!" and he bites down on something in his mouth before Team Phoenix can stop him, causing him to combust. As the guards arrive, the situation is explained, and Fate is issued a bill for the broken window, though he tells them that his name is Joshua Anderson. The group returns the ledger to the shopkeeper ., who seems to be not acting nearly as crazy in front of the guards. As a thanks the shopkeeper gives over a vial of blue liquid that Wendy needed for her mother but couldn't afford ., as well as stating that he "owes us one." As we load up into the guard carriage to be transported back to the school, Dain notices a boy out in the crowd with purple eyes. The same boy he and Wendy had met ., and he definitely seemed to know who the group was. When Team Phoenix arrives back at the academy, Shardwynn and Rowan are out front waiting. Apparently word had arrived ahead that something had happened. When Team Phoenix explains what happened as well as the threat the thief made against the headmistress, the two look concerned, especially once the name Jin is mentioned. The professors lead the group to the headmisstress's office and bring in Nos as well. Once Team Phoenix repeats the story for them, they ask what was stolen and the group tells them that it was only a ledger that was locked. Dain asks who Jin is and Ishara tells them that he was someone who caused a lot of problems about 15 years ago as a member of an insurgent group working for a Fae-construct. Ishara tells Team Phoenix that Jin was very dangerous but that he had died all those years ago. The professors state that if it really is Jin it is no surprise that he is active arount this current holiday, the Feast of Cold-Fires. Xand rats out Fate for breaking a window and he retorts, stating that he isnt going to lose another person to these people! Fate asks the professors why there arent any books written by Ms. Crow in the library here at the school, but they do not give him a straight answer. Once Team Phoenix is let go, the majority of the group heads to dinner. Dain decides to go for a run instead, to help clear his head, and pick some herbs used in making healing potions while he is out. After the others finish their dinner Rocko goes to research spices, Xand goes to swim a few laps in the pool, and Fate starts looking into where there may be some other libraries so that he can check to see if there might be some books by Ms. Crow. 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' * Dain Sarkas * Dalius * Xand * Fate Silver * Rocko 'New' * Jin (Mentioned only) 'Returning' * Rowan Ravenwood * Shardwynn * Ishara Hollyora * Nos Von-Nicos * Boy with purple eyes and no smell Footnotes